Caleberax
Caleberax, or simply "Caleb", is a troll warrior belonging to a secret order that has long served the Lady of the Lake, Nimue, and guarded her descendants from evil beings that seek to hunt them down and steal their magic power. All members of the order are called Caleberax, after the original troll who served Nimue himself. Born into the order, Caleb trained all his life to fight and protect descendants of Nimue, though their numbers and Nimue's bloodline have dwindled considerably by modern times. Caleb becomes assigned to Evie Woodes, the last living descendant of Nimue, following the death of her birth mother, whom Caleb had previously served, but only for a short time. He seeks to redeem his failure in protecting Evie's mother by safeguarding Evie from all who would seek to harm her. Physical description Caleb is a large, tall troll just under twice Evie's height. His skin is rough like stone and a dark rust, red color. He has short silver hair and a soul patch on his chin just under his lip, dark red curved horns and blue eyes. Like most trolls, he has a noticeable underbite, with two fangs from his lower jaw showing. He also has a third eye, which often remains closed for unknown reasons. He wears brown bits of leather-like material around his waist, along with brown and blue belts. His lower legs and feet are wrapped in light brown bandages and he wears black and silver gauntlets and greaves. He also wears a tattered black cloak, held together by a green jewelled brooch with blue feathers. Finally, across his entire body are bright orange markings and a large scar on the left side of his abdomen. Personality Caleb shows little personality, even to Evie, beyond his extreme loyalty to upholding his duty as her protector. Her safety is his top priority and he will sacrifice anything to achieve it, even if it means exposing trollkind to humans. This, and his lack of understanding of human culture and society, often causes Evie much annoyance due to the many times he tries to interfere with her personal life. Caleb remains confused by this and struggles to understand his transgressions that upset her. Above all else though, when Evie's life is threatened, Caleb drops everything to rush to her defense. Abilities Powers *'Magic markings:' The markings carved into his skin are of magical origin and allow Caleb to summon a variety of different weapons as needed in combat. They glow when activated and produce weapons on his mental command. *'Third eye:' Caleb possesses a third eye, which remains closed. Its abilities, if any, are unknown. *'Enhanced strength, speed and endurance' Skills *'Combat mastery:' Caleb has been trained since birth to be a top class warrior in his life long duty of defending descendants of Nimue. **'Hand-to-hand combat:' He is a master of hand-to-hand and unarmed combat, utilizing his speed and strength to subdue his opponents. **'Weapon mastery:' Caleb is also a master of several forms of armed combat and weapon styles, able to change his style in seconds based on the situation. *'Stealth and evasion:' He is also highly skilled in stealth and evasion, remaining hidden and unseen by humans and trolls alike. Weaknesses *'Sunlight:' Like most trolls, Caleb is vulnerable to turning to stone under sunlight. However, so long as he wears his Shadow Cloak, he will remain unharmed by the sun. Equipment *'Weapons arsenal:' Through his magically infused markings, Caleb has access to a variety of weapons, each of which he has been trained to fight with. *'Shadow Cloak:' Caleb also wears a magical cloak that protects him from sunlight so some degree and also allows him to hide in Evie's shadow, effectively following her wherever she goes, even during the day. *'Armor' Trivia *Caleberax's name is loosely based on Excaibur and Caliburn, the name of King Arthur's sword given to him by the Lady of the Lake. Category:Male Category:Trollhunters characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Fan Characters